Don't lie
by Hero'Heroinne
Summary: viñetas de distintas palabras, no necesariamente relacionadas entre si; Obviamente, Moe.
1. Té

Los Jonases' aparecieron en HM, con sus nombres reales, lo cual hace, que utilizarlos sea completamente legal. Creo.

Durante su infancia, Joseph tuvo que lidiar con la extraña fascinación de sus padres; Las mudanzas.  
Desde L.A, recorriendo toda la costa oeste hasta llegar a Canadá y terminar en el viejo continente. Con sus 15 años al momento, se podía decir que era un muchacho de mundo.  
Por suerte para él y sus hermanos, esa fue la última vez que desempacaron en una nueva casa; excepto cuando cada uno comenzó a independizarse. Y por supuesto, Joe fue el primero en marcharse de regreso a Norte América.  
Y claro está, que sus encantos de niño inglés, no pasaron inadvertidos por las chicas (?). Su nueva vida de descontrol, promiscuidad y desarraigo parecía encantarle; Hasta que conoció a Miley.  
Ella era como su **té** de las cinco. Necesaria, Constante, Indispensable y Diaria. Esa tradición es sin duda, la más importante y se llevaba toda la vida, tal cual como Joe y Miley, para toda la vida.


	2. Inadaptada

Joe ya no estaba ahí, pero sus costumbres no le permitían olvidarlo. Medio cigarrillo en la parte trasera del gimnasio, una recorrida al finalizar la jornada por el escenario, y un café cortado por las mañanas, acompañado con un croissant hacían que Joe estuviera presente, cada momento del día con ella.

Pues su partida había sido tan repentina y dolorosa, que ella aun buscaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en las noches. Lo extrañaba, todos lo sabían pero a ella poco le importaba. Su reputación no era la de una chica santa o pura. Todo lo contrario, pero al enamorarse de él todo había cambiado, sus labios solo besaban una boca, y solo amaban a un ser. Pero ahora, Joe se había ido. Y sin él, Miley, se sentía sola e **inadaptada**


	3. Miedo

¿Acaso era el miedo, lo que lo paralizaba? Jamás en su vida había sentido algo así. Nunca había osado si quiera a decir las palabras _"estoy asustado" _ pero en ese momento, Joe sintió como sus piernas temblaban, como sus manos sudaban, como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba.

La vio en la esquina acordada. Sola, esperando con sus manos escondidas en un delicado tapado gris, que contrastaba en el soleado día que la cuidad de California, les brindaba. La vio, y siguió observándola. Cada segundo que pasaba, veía como sus ojos lo buscaban, sin éxito entre la multitud. Cinco minutos pasaron de las tres de la tarde, después diez, veinte, treinta, y más. Ella seguía esperándolo. Pero él no podía moverse, obviamente a causa del miedo.

Sabía perfectamente el contenido de ese sobre, también sabía la causa del evidente cambio de humor en su pequeña amante. Pero el terror lo escondía. Nunca quiso enamorarse de ella, "_es solo una aventura" _se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo. Pero ese affaire no solo crecía en el corazón de Joe, sino también en el vientre de Miley.

Quien esperó, y esperó a ese hombre que nunca llegó.


	4. Papel

Papel, muchos sueños pueden empezar y ser destruidos en papel.  
Su vida estaba plagada de Aventuras, las cuales él creaba, controlaba y acababa según su decisión. Excepto esa.  
Sus, no tan, pequeñas travesuras parecían volverse contra sí desde ese sobre y desde su corazón.  
De todos los amoríos que había tenido, Miley era su amante preferida, no solo físicamente si no también a nivel emocional.  
Todas sus _acciones, _su pasado, su presente, su futuro, sus _miedos, _sus palabras, su honor, sus dudas, _Su vida_, todo s resumía en la hoja que su pequeña amada sostenía entre sus manos.  
Todo se resumía a ese **papel** que nunca se atrevió a enfrentar.


	5. Alcohol

Definitivamente lo que recorría su sangre en ese momento no era libertad, era alcohol. Su ánimo no era el mejor, pero eso no le impedía mover sus caderas al ritmo de la sensual música. Y los ojos de Nicholas no se despegaban de su esbelta figura.

Cada movimiento causaba en él un deseo irremediable de volver a poseer, lo que años atrás ella le brindaba. Se acercó, no muy disimuladamente, y la tomó por la cintura. Ella seguía bailando, con sus ojos cerrados, mientras esas conocidas manos masculinas recorrían su anatomía.

Poco tardaron en llegar a un cuarto. Donde ella, bajo el efecto de los tragos, se entrego a Nicholas, su ex, su cuñado. Hace cinco años atrás, su boca proporcionaba besos dulces, cálidos. Pero en ese momento, "_Nicky"_ se derretía en sus brazos al oír a la mujer que jamás olvidaría llamarlo por ese apodo.

Estaba enamorado, y aunque sabía que Joe, era el único hombre que la hacía feliz, no podía resistirse al placer y el privilegio de sentirla suya. Después de todo, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Y el alcohol, aviva el fuego, si señor.

Ella gritó el nombre de su hermano, una y otra vez. Pero a él no le importaba. Miley era suya en ese momento, y nada en el mundo le sacaba esa sensación.

Una perfecta unión se dio a cabo en esa última embestida. Y en ese preciso instante ella se dio cuenta de que todo, todo eso estaba mal. Nick no era Joe. Joe no era Nick. La ausencia de Joe, no era un permiso de promiscuidad temporal.

Borracha y poco vestida como estaba, regresó a su hogar, donde su esposo la esperaba en su cama. Se acostó a su lado, y deseó que lo ocurrido anteriormente se borrara de su memoria. Pero era demasiado tarde, a partir de ese día, en esa cama, dormían tres.


End file.
